


Button

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, also patrick is so..... Gone on him it's adorable and i sob, but also patrick? in love with david? it's obvious we all know this, david rose? in love with patrick? more likely than you think!, i made david good at drawing and i have no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Alexis pushed the book towards him, and Patrick's breath caught in his throat.He reached out and his fingers touched the edge of the page reverently, like it was something to be cherished.Which was funny, actually, because it was a drawing of himself.| Or: In which Patrick gets a glance into David's little black book |





	Button

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm super excited about this.
> 
> It's??? Hard??? Finding good ideas for them??? Like how does one do that consistently???
> 
> I'll confess, I wrote the first part of this at 2AM, and then almost 4/5ths of it outside with the wind in my hair. I was really feelin myself and this piece makes me real happy, actually.
> 
> doesn't matter; hope you like this!

David left it lying around a lot. Patrick would see it sitting innocently by the register in the Apothecary with an expensive-looking pen delicately placed on top; other times, it was on Patrick’s bedside table after David had stayed the night.

He wondered what the little book was for, but he didn’t dare indulge any spy work, or whatever. Because that would be insanely shitty of him. And Patrick wasn’t like that.

But he couldn’t bring himself to ask, either. He saw the way that David shut the book when Patrick came into the room, the pen closed in the book’s crease. He would smile, wait for a kiss, and put the book away.

Curiosity nagged at Patrick sometimes, but it was bearable, so he never acted on it.

Sometimes, David would give him a glimpse into the book’s pages as he showed Patrick some mock-up of some aspect of the store. A sketched-out shelf plane, or some snazzy idea he’d thought of in the middle of the night. Patrick would glance at the opposite page and its contents, but didn’t dwell on them for very long. If David wanted him to see it, he would show Patrick himself. Yep.

In the end, it was Alexis.

She came into the Rose Apothecary in a summer dress and a feather in her hair. She tossed a small “Hi, Patrick,” at him and slipped past him into the backroom before Patrick could ask what she wanted.

He leaned on the door post, his arms crossed as he watched her make a beeline to one of the shelves off to the side.

“Looking for something?” he asked as she craned her neck to look into a space created between two boxes.

“Yes. I am looking for…” Patrick imagined that she would have been on her tippy toes, if not for her heels. “This!” She reached up and plucked the little black book from the shelf and gave a victorious little cheer.

“Isn’t that David’s?” Patrick asked, pushing off the doorjamb.

“Yeah, but it’s totally fine. I’m just looking for…” She trailed off, glancing over a couple of pages. She hummed and Patrick lifted an eyebrow at her.

“Looking for…?”

“Hm?” She looked up at him. “Oh, no. I’m good, thanks,” she smiled. “But I would  _ love _ a juice, Patrick.” Alexis looked back down to the book, leaving Patrick to stare blankly at her. That wouldn’t be the first time a Rose had done something similar, and he was sure that it wouldn’t be the last.

“Okay.” He left the backroom and was a bit surprised to find Alexis followed him out - even if her nose was still stuck in the spine of the book. He got her a juice and put it on the counter in front of her.

She opened the bottle and took a sip, still unpaid for.

Patrick swore that the only reason that the Apothecary would go under, it was because of David’s family coming in and  _ sampling things _ .

Alexis continued to look through the pages with determination, flicking them back and forth when she couldn’t find her target.

“Does David know you’re doing this?” he asked after a second.

She looked at him like he just asked if Body Milk had a nutritional value. “Of course he does, Patrick. What, do you think I would just come in here and take David’s personal things?” A brief, pregnant pause. “Okay, well. I didn’t. This time. Look, he told me where to find it, because I need Jake’s number.”

Patrick frowned. “Stevie’s boyfriend, Jake?”

“Yeah,” she said certainly.

“Wouldn’t David have that… in his phone?”

“No, David doesn’t save numbers with names in his phone, because of this whole drama situation with this guy named Andre Koch, and the reason that Adam Levine has David’s phone number blocked.” Her voice was completely nonchalant, and her eyes were down in the book again.

“Wow. Okay.”

“Mhm. So he writes down the ones he doesn’t memorize. Like Jake’s.  _ Which _ , I just found. There it is!” She grinned and made a little noise as she pulled out her phone and pulled up the contacts list.

“Wouldn’t he have Jake’s number memorized, though? They did date for a while.”

Alexis shrugged. She tapped at her phone and it was obvious that she was distracted again. “I don’t think he had a song.”

“A song.”

“Yeah. He’ll, like, hum under his breath to remember them - and he thinks that he’s being discreet, but I don’t think he knows  _ how _ to be quiet. Honestly. Uhm. Mine is this, like, super random little, like -  _ ditty _ we’ve known since we were kids. It’s flexible and it works, since I’ve changed my number a lot. Dad’s is Mr. Cellophane. Don’t ask me why, I don’t know.” She rolled her eyes with a shrug. “Mom doesn’t have a song, because she hated the song he picked out for her, so it’s just like a flat, bland… number.”

Patrick hummed. “Does Stevie have one?”

“Brown Eyed Girl.”

“Do I have one?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Well…. What is it?”

Alexis leveled him with a frank look. “As if I would tell you. David would totally kill me.”

"So, it’s fine to tell me literally everyone else’s, or lack thereof, but telling me mine is against the rules?”

“Yes. Obviously.” She rolled her eyes at him. She took a moment to send off a text. “Anyway, that’s all I needed.” She put her phone in her pocket and picked up the book again, flicking through one last page. “Thanks, Patrick, I will see you -  _ Ooh _ .” She was caught, looking at one of the pages in the book, holding it at an angle so Patrick couldn’t see.

But it didn’t matter, because she showed him the goods all of six seconds later.

“Alexis-.” He intended to stop her, to demand that she go and put David’s book back - that it was  _ David’s _ , and it was  _ private. _

_ But… _

He glanced. And he looked. And he took his time. His fingers touched the edge of the page reverently, like it was something to be cherished.

Which was funny, actually, because it was a drawing of himself. Sketched out lines made a certain semi-realistic version of Patrick, with cartoonish ears and sharp angles.

In the picture, his chin was propped up on his palm, looking at something David had declined to draw.

David had signed and dated the corner. It was titled “Button.”

“I didn’t know that he took drawing back up,” Alexis offered when Patrick remained silent in his shock. He blinked, looked up at her, still unsure about what to say. She smiled at him and touched his hand. “I’m gonna go, but you have fun. Tell David thanks for me.” She winked and blew a kiss at him.

She took her juice, and she was gone.

Which left Patrick alone in the store, letting the warmth fill him from his heart to the tips of his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> me? listen to something other than Noah Reid's Simply The Best from Schitt's Creek? _never_
> 
> Anywho, here's my [tumblr](http://peanutbutterandbitter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
